


The Geography of Bliss

by Ladytalon



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zed takes his favorite doctor to Tartarus Station for a romantic weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Geography of Bliss

Zed can’t remember the last time he’s had a vacation. There’s always been too much to do, and always someone who needs him – even when he’d been living in Fyrestone by himself, he’d stuck close to home because he never knew when he’d get an ECHO requesting his assistance… and there just aren’t that many places on Pandora that he’d consider vacation material. There also aren’t that many _people_ he’d want to go anywhere with in the first place. Sure, there’s Ned down in Jakob’s Cove but when you’ve shared a womb with someone and spent your entire adolescence being constantly mistaken for someone you’re not, all you want to do is get away from them as soon as possible, and for as long as possible.

That’s changed just a little bit. Not the part about Ned, because he’s still laying low pretending he’s dead and Zed is perfectly content to let him, but he’s managed to find the one person he’d go just about anywhere with. Even if it’s just out to the Dust - if _she_ wants him to go, he’ll simply ask when they’ll leave.

He’s been in this particular relationship for a little while now and sometimes it seems that there are more arguments and misunderstandings than actual _relations_ , but Zed wouldn’t have it any other way. He’s had so many new experiences because of it, he’s found himself looking at life in a whole new way - one of the new experiences is about to include his very first romantic getaway. The words sound ridiculous if he thinks about them too long, but they were on the brochure and he guesses that’s the most adequate description for the weekend trip they’re about to go on.

The problem with a ‘romantic getaway’ is actually _getting away_ , however; it's always easier to plan in bed rather than taking the time and really _leaving_. Zed thinks of this while stamping the snow from his boots as he waits for his partner to get a move on so that they can go. He doesn't blame her one bit for not being ready, even though they've been planning this for more than two months. Two whole months, and they're not even going offworld. 

Not that he'd want to leave anyway- sure, Pandora's not what it used to be but it's _home_. He's too old to go off and find another planet to live on... the relocation he'd been through had been far more change than he's ever wanted. Zed had always figured that he'd live out his life in Fyrestone, but here he is in Sanctuary. Of course he'll go out to visit Patricia whenever she's out on one dig site or another, but that only happens when he's got time to leave and he's not needed elsewhere.

He knows full well that if she's not ready to go, it doesn't necessarily mean she doesn't _want_ to, it usually just means she's found something to study and she's lost track of time. Sure enough, when Zed comes in he finds her pacing the room with a handful of notes held up to her face while she mutters to herself. "You forget somethin', Trish?" he asks, and she looks over at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"No, I don't believe so and I really _must_ insist that you start knocking instead of simply barging in here. You might have been a bandit, and I might have shot you in the face and then you might have had to wear a surgical mask for the rest of your life," Patricia Tannis tells him, nearly sounding as if she really means it this time. She stops and reaches a hand up to touch his cheek. "That would be a shame as your face is not nearly as grotesque as one might imagine."

"Well, thanks," Zed says. "That's about the nicest thing anyone's ever said about me. Maybe I'll get you one, too, so's we can match."

"Why would we need to match?" She asks, frowning.

Zed shakes his head and drops into a seat. "Never mind. Hey, you done packin' or what?"

"Packing...?"

"Tartarus Station, honey."

Patricia stares at him for a minute before remembering. "Was that today?"

"Yep."

"Oh. Well, we don't _have_ to..."

He gets up and walks to her, easing the papers out of her grasp with one hand while pulling her close with the other. "Yeah, we do. We been plannin' this a while, so we should at least try it out. If you don't like it, we can come on home...just give it a shot, Trish." Zed chucks her beneath the chin fondly. "Last chance for an old man like me to get away somewhere with a pretty lady."

Patricia gazes up at him innocently, green eyes wide. "Oh? Whom else are you inviting?"

Zed laughs and maneuvers her closer to one of the tables so that he can drop her papers there, then hauls her into his arms. "That's _you_ , sweetheart."

"Oh." The wonder in her voice makes him smile against her hair, and he kisses her for good measure while her fingers clench the fabric of his shirt hard enough to rip it. When Zed pulls back to look down at her, Patricia's eyes are closed and those full lips are still parted in an invitation he has no intention of resisting. He kisses her until they're both panting like skags in heat and he'd gladly go further, but their reservation might just expire if they don't get going. "More," she demands, lifting up onto her toes and attempting to tug his head back down to hers.

"C'mon, hon, we gotta get a move on. How about I help ya pack up?" Zed offers. 

She scowls at him and comments on the quality of his packing skills, which apparently leave more to be desired than he'd ever thought possible, but then he brings out the brochure he's kept hidden and shows her where they're going. "If I'm not mistaken, that's the place that was shut down by its competitors after the Vault was first opened," Patricia says, narrowing her eyes at the picture of the pool. "If the main attraction is that hole in the ground, Sanctuary already has plenty of them and there's no time-lock to seal us in and condemn us to a slow death by starvation."

"Oh, now, that ain't gonna happen to us. Firstly, that's _outside_ so we couldn't get locked in anyways, and second- the same people bought both places. That pool there's special 'cause it's heated... It's got jets and all, and I know you could use that on account of your joints," Zed tells her, holding up a hand to stop her when she opens her mouth for another objection. "And the best part of it is, we got the place all to ourselves for three whole days."

She lifts the pamphlet closer to her face, as if she could find other objections to it if she just looks hard enough. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothin's wrong with it. We just got it to ourselves."

"Yes, but _why?_ This would technically be this mudball of a planet's sad attempt at secondary peak season, so this...Pipp Inn  & Spa should be fully booked."

Zed scratches at the back of his neck guiltily. "Well, it's probably cause I bought all the rooms so we'd be alone."

She drops the brochure to stare at him incredulously. "You _what?_ Why would you do a stupid thing like that?"

"I just...thought you needed a break, that's all, and I know how you don't like to be around lots of folks. It'd do you good to get away, and I don't got much use for all the credits I have - I just wanted to do somethin' special for my girl, is all."

Patricia puts her hands on either side of his face, and this time he lets her claim the kiss she wants from him. "Your thought processes are as skewed as ever, but they say that the thought _is_ what counts. Very well. We will leave in twenty minutes."

He's wise enough not to comment on her time estimate but when he retrieves his bag, there she is waiting for him. She's used to bringing huge dig sites into order, which he's forgotten about, so Zed realizes that he's been wrong about her yet again. He smiles at her warmly, and she looks younger than her years as she smiles back. Zed takes her pack as she locks up, then they head down to Pierce Station- it'd be nice to take the train, but he knows it's something she'd have trouble with and using the Fast Travel means they'll have more time alone.

Zed looks over at her as they walk, hoping she'll like their hotel enough to stay the entire time. She looks resigned to her fate and he wants to laugh at the expression on her face, but drops their bags and hustles her into a blind alley instead because Zed abruptly feels as if he might die if he has to go one more minute without touching her. No one is around to see him press her against the bricks and kiss her hungrily, or to hear her moan against his mouth. "I thought we had to leave immediately to secure the reservation," she breathes as they both work their hands beneath the other's shirt.

He's about to say to hell with the reservation because he wants her so badly, but their dilemma is solved by the arrival of one of Sanctuary's door-banging denizens. Zed pulls away from her, his body shielding her as she straightens her top. "I guess we still do," he says ruefully, glancing down at the tented front of his pants. "Damn." Patricia laughs merrily while he has to shove his hand down past the waistband to adjust himself. “Well, I’m glad _someone’s_ enjoyin’ herself,” he says sourly, which only makes her laugh harder.

“The sooner we get there, the sooner _you_ can enjoy yourself,” she says, and then torments him by stroking his groin.

“I’m like to bust out of these pants if you don’t quit it,” Zed hisses at her, intercepting her hand when she tries for another playful caress. He wouldn’t put it past her to try and bring him to climax through his pants right there, because she’s done it before while he’s been on duty in his clinic. Zed will never understand how someone normally so inhibited could be so _wild_. He’s not about to complain since she’s filled his life with more excitement than he’s had since he’d first lost his virginity. And _that_ had been pretty damned exciting, he thinks to himself as he tugs his coat down over his hips. “C’mon, we’re just two streets over.”

He hooks their bags up off of the sidewalk and Patricia strolls over to his side, surprising him by slipping her hand in the crook of his elbow. “How many attendants will there be?” she asks suddenly, then explains when he raises an eyebrow in query. “At the spa. Can you ask them to leave as well?”

“Don’t see why not – we’re the one’s payin’ em, after all.”

“Good,” she says cheerfully.

It's not difficult at all to get most of the attendants dismissed once they arrive- after all, they wouldn't have had much to do anyway with only two guests. As soon as the door closes behind them, Zed swings their bags onto the floor and steps towards her. Patricia meets him halfway and they stumble towards the nearest horizontal surface where they work out their shared frustration in the best way ever invented.

When Zed surfaces from his post-orgasmic haze, they're on the floor amid several pillows that were knocked off the bed by flailing limbs. "That was very nice, Zed," she says, drawing patterns on his stomach with her fingers. 

"It sure was," he sighs back, stroking her side tenderly. "This cold floor ain't the best place for us, though."

Patricia plays with his chest hair instead of answering. "You have at least three more white hairs here," she announces.

"Thanks for the heads-up." Zed urges her up into the bed where they'll both be more comfortable, giving another sigh at how soft the mattress is. "Hey, you wanna check out that pool?" he asks gently, reaching out to rest his hand on her hip.

"It's not important at the moment," she says, stretching her body in a sensuous movement that would've had him ready for a second round if he were a younger man. Zed smiles as he gazes at her, taking in the long legs and high breasts that he's privileged enough to touch without fear of being shot. Sometimes he still can't believe his luck; he's the only one who gets to be with her, and there's been many times when he's convinced that it's all been a dream. She's beautiful… but not only that, she's _smart_. Smarter than him in a lot of ways, though he likes to think that they balance each other out since there's plenty she's still clueless about. She's strong, too. Stronger than anyone he's ever known; who else could have survived here with the mental issues she _still_ deals with? 

It's times like this that Zed wants to tell her how much he loves her, but he doesn't want to make her feel trapped. It doesn't take a genius to see that she'll most likely move on to another planet with a Vault now that they’re all over the place, the only question is when she'll leave. For now, she's here...and she's with _him_ , and that's good enough for Zed. "You're s'damned pretty I can't hardly stand it," is what he says instead, caressing the silky skin of her belly. The smoothness is slightly marred by the marks that her Hyperion torturers left (and that skag attack she’d survived), and he shifts so that he can kiss each ridge of scar tissue. Strength. Even Jack at his worst couldn't break her.

The torture _had_ taken its toll on her psyche; how could it not? He's ashamed of the fact that, when she was recovering from her time in captivity, he'd spent _his_ time being resentful of her presence. He'd had no idea how important she'd become to him...Patricia is still in mental recovery from her ordeal, and Zed does whatever he can to make the process as smooth as possible. He's always been invested in keeping his patients healthy but it's a completely different experience to focus on not only just _one_ individual, but also one he cares so much for. He'd do anything at all to make her happy, and keep her that way.

Zed supposes that this is what it must be like to watch a flower bloom- seeing all the little changes as the petals unfurl and the colors brighten into their full beauty. He's never been much for flowers, but this particular one has his full attention because he knows he has to enjoy the experience while it lasts and he’ll be forever grateful when it's over.

She gazes back at him with cheeks slightly flushed. "I think you might have spent too much time alone in Fyrestone if you believe I am unique, though I thank you for the compliment." Patricia frowns suddenly. "Oh. This is where I am supposed to say something nice about _you_."

"You don't have to," he says, drawing a cover over their legs. "Just let it stand."

"No, I know just what to say," Patricia blurts excitedly. "I was actually thinking of this just the other day, and now is the perfect time. Your nude body is very pleasing to the eye, but clothing makes you look much older."

She looks at him expectantly while he absorbs this, wondering yet again exactly what goes on inside that head of hers. "So you're sayin' you like me better...naked?"

"Yes! You look old in most of your clothing."

"Well, honey, it ain't like I'm the sweet bird of youth when I'm _not_ wearin' 'em."

“I suppose this is true.” Patricia shivers slightly and he pulls the covers from their ankles up to their shoulders. She cuddles close, and he can feel the sweep of her eyelashes on his collarbone. “What is so special about the pool?”

“You’ve never gone skinny-dippin’?” Zed teases, then has to explain the archaic term because it really does seem like something she’s ever experienced before. “It can be a lot of fun, if you’re with the right person.”

She nestles closer. “I’m not sure that’s something I would like to do. There have been times when I have danced nude in celebration after making a great discovery, but there was never water involved.”

“Really?” He tries to imagine it, and the mental picture is one that will probably distract him when he can least afford it. “Maybe water _should_ be involved. I think you’d like it,” Zed coaxes. “How about this: we can both go down there and you can just watch if you don’t feel up to gettin’ in.”

Patricia’s fingers find one of the older scars along his flank and she begins picking at it. “I don’t know.”

“That’s just fine.” He shifts to make himself more comfortable, moving her so that she curls against his body – she practically melts into him like she was made to fit there, and the thought makes him press a kiss against her tousled hair. “Too bad I never got to meet your momma.”

“Why in the world would you want to?”

“I figure _someone_ shoulda thanked her for makin’ you,” Zed says, laughing softly at the look on her face when she twists around to stare at him.

They spend most of the evening curled up together in bed talking, which is something they could have done without leaving home, but it's somehow different. There's a fireplace in the room, for one thing, and the bed is much wider and more comfortable than the one they usually share. There's also no chance of him being called away right when things are getting interesting because some idiot got themselves halfway murdered by a bullymong... and absolutely no scientific equipment for her to climb right out of his arms in search of.

The urge to say 'I love you' is so strong, the words are on the tip of his tongue more than once but each time Zed swallows them back and says something else instead. He finally suggests that they go find some dinner when Patricia's stomach rumbles so loudly that it startles her. They get dressed and the attendant on duty leaps to attention when he sees them, and Zed goes over to ensure that the pool will be ready for them later on. Patricia takes his arm again, even resting the side of her head against his shoulder as they walk. They decide upon a restaurant that has the least in common with one of Moxxi’s establishments, and the food is actually decent. She takes her time identifying each and every component of her meal, so he has an excuse to eat slowly as he watches her.

“I heard what you said to that man,” Patricia says out of nowhere, examining her latest forkful carefully before putting it in her mouth. “I suppose I will ‘give it the old one-two try!’ as the saying goes.”

“ _Is_ that how it goes?”

She looks over at him blankly. “How else would it go?”

“Depends on whether you’re punchin’ it, or just _tryin’_ it.” Zed takes a long drink of his water so he won’t laugh. “It’ll be good, Tricia. I’ll _make_ it good for you.” He lowers his voice meaningfully and, bless her twice, she still doesn’t quite get it.

“How could I hold you responsible for the sanitary standards of the…. _Oh._ You mean that to ‘make it good’ for me, you will use your generously sized erect penis.”

Their waiter, who has just arrived to refill their wine glasses, pauses at this and would retreat to safety if Zed didn’t tap his fingers on the table in permission for him to continue pouring. “Do my best,” he promises her. “See? You’re catchin’ on quicker every time. Soon you’ll beat Moxxi at her own game.”

Patricia gives him the glare his teasing deserves, and finishes her meal. “Precisely how much _is_ this weekend costing you?” she asks suddenly. “You might have gotten a room for free if you’d said there was some sort of viral outbreak.”

“Aww, piss… you’re right, I coulda,” Zed swears. “Well, maybe we could use that next time.”

They linger slightly over their wine, and Zed feels the alcohol slowly seeping into his blood to replenish the energy he’d used earlier. He encourages her to drain her glass, knowing it’ll relax her natural (and otherwise) inhibitions and ensure that they’ll have a _very_ pleasant night. The wine starts going into effect as they’re walking back, and Patricia stops to tilt her head back to search for her old shack up in the hills. “I should go back there,” she says dreamily. “ _Popcorn_.”

“We can visit in the morning, if you want,” Zed offers.

She sways against him, and looks pleased as she discovers that he’s at half-mast. “Oh, I want to suck it right now,” Patricia says delightedly, fumbling with his pants right there in the street.

“Tricia, not _here_ …” he looks around, then points to a darkened spot behind the tourist information board. “Maybe over there, though…?” Patricia gives him an impatient shove and despite the fact that he wasn’t planning on anything until he actually got her into that pool, Zed’s not stupid enough to turn down an offer like this. His pants get shoved down to his knees while she crouches in front of him, immediately taking his entire length into her mouth and sucking eagerly. Zed slumps back against the wall helplessly as she goes to town on him because there’s no artistry involved whatsoever, just the clumsy movements of someone who just really _wants_ to suck his cock. There’s slurping and coughing, even some weird-ass gargling noises, and the whole thing looks and sounds so incredibly obscene, he can’t even believe it’s happening to him. “Oh, honey. That’s so good, you’re so _good_ ,” Zed croons, reaching behind her head to grasp the hair at the base of her neck.

She keeps at it until he comes in her mouth, which is to say that roughly thirty seconds go by before he can no longer control himself, then Patricia draws back off of him with loud spluttering noises as he apologizes and turns red with embarrassment. “It’s like bleach,” she finally says as he’s tucking his dick back in his pants and she’s brushing off her tongue.

“Honey, I’m _sorry!_ ” 

“I feel lightheaded and slightly nauseous.”

Zed helps her up, still apologizing. “That’s on me, too. I figured the wine’d just help to relax ya, not… cause _this_.” He tries to remember which vintage he'd chosen because there's no way he would've picked one of the stronger ones. "Don't understand why only two glasses woulda-"

"I had four," Patricia says, pressing the heel of her hand against her eyes.

"When in hell'd you have two more?" he demands, then feels another flush of embarrassment when he notices semen still clinging to her chin. "Hang on, you got some... I'll get it." Zed reaches out to wipe it off, and repeats his earlier question. "Seriously, when'd you drink all that?"

Patricia smiles up at him. "You left to bring me different water glasses after dinner."

She's still swaying gently through the buzz, and he carefully guides her back to the path. "Okay, yeah, I remember _that_... but I wasn't gone too long - what, did you just chug the stuff 'fore I got back?" Zed asks incredulously, and she nods. " _Why?_ "

"You might have noticed that I have a difficult time adjusting to new situations," she says frankly. "Since alcohol is proven to lower inhibitions, I thought that it could assist with your plans."

Zed abruptly feels sick. "Sweetheart, I never meant for you to feel _scared_ of it."

"Oh, I've upset you," Patricia says, and staggers against him. He sighs heavily and scoops her up so that he can just carry her back to the inn. "I have said the wrong thing once again."

"No, I... I figure that's somethin' I needed to hear." Zed falls silent as she leans against him, shifting her when they get to their destination so that he can open the door with one hand. He discovers that she's fallen asleep in his arms, and Zed settles her onto the bed while he starts another fire. He crouches next to the fireplace and feeds tinder into the flames, wondering just how he'd managed to misread the situation so badly; the fact that Patricia had felt the need to get _drunk_ just so she could feel comfortable while he- 

Zed rubs his hands over his face and glances over his shoulder at the bed. Maybe he had been pushing her a little too far lately, and this whole weekend was a mistake... he should've known better. He pushes himself to his feet and walks over to pull a chair up beside the bed so that he can watch her sleep. Patricia stirs after an hour or so, when he's gotten up to tend to the fire, and she's sitting up as Zed turns back. "Zed, I am afraid that the greater part of the wine's effect on me has expired," she says, stretching and falling back on the mattress so that she can roll around for whatever reason.

"Look, if you wanna head back to Sanctuary... we can go whenever you want."

Patricia flounders around in the covers. "I was under the impression that you were enjoying yourself - is that not the case?" she asks. "There is an inordinate amount of _blankets_ on this bed."

All Zed can see of her is the top of her head and an unidentifiable flailing limb or two. "That ain't the... what are you _doin'_ in there?"

"Well, I...I was just- _shit_! Zed, help!"

She's somehow managed to get three of the sheets tangled around herself so tightly, she can barely move - Zed has no idea how she's accomplished it, but he can't keep from laughing as he frees her from the linen's dastardly clutches. "Only you, Tricia, I swear," he laughs, unwinding the last sheet from her legs and helping her sit up again. "Come over here by the fire and let me fix this up."

Patricia does as requested while he strips the bed and pulls the covers back on, and she starts removing her clothing when Zed goes back to sit with her. "I dislike sleeping in my clothes," she informs him, pausing to retrieve one of the clean robes that have been neatly stacked in a small cabinet. He can see that robes aren't the only items in it, either - the Pipp Inn also stocks massage oil as well as a few aides that Zed has never known it's actually legal to _have_ in a hotel room. Given that their room is technically the honeymoon suite, he supposes that he shouldn't be so surprised. "What do these do?" Patricia asks, retrieving one to show him.

Zed tells her, and she gives it a closer look before shrugging and putting it back after a comment about sanitary issues. "You never said if you wanted to leave," he reminds her.

"I think I might have wanted to if there were any other patrons," Patricia says, "but I _am_ enjoying myself... even if I am forcibly reminded of the skills I lack."

"Uh. What?" Zed's confusion is quickly cleared up when she explains that she'd been referring to her fellatio technique. "Honey, ain't a single thing wrong with what you did to me out there," he tells her honestly. Just thinking about how she looked, how it had felt, and how she'd _sounded_... "Best I ever had, and that's for _damn_ sure."

It's hard to tell in the firelight, but it definitely looks like she might be blushing. "Be that as it may, perhaps you might...teach...me?"

The thought of him _instructing_ her is such an arousing one that it makes Zed inhale sharply. "You might actually be fixing to kill me, woman."

"Could we begin now?" Patricia asks, opening her robe and offering all that soft, creamy skin to him. All the blood in his body is heading south, but Zed has enough left in his brain to turn her down gently.

"Maybe...maybe later. Quit changin' the dang subject! You wanna leave, or not?" Her hand sneaks up under his shirt to pinch one of his nipples, making him squirm and swat at her. "Worse than a damn bandit," Zed grumbles because he really _would_ like her lips wrapped around him again, but he also needs to know without a doubt that she still wants to be here with him.

Patricia wriggles out of the robe. "No, I do not and I highly resent being compared to a _bandit_ , of all things! You should be ashamed of yourself, Zed."

"You're right, an' I'm sorry... how can I make it up to you?" he asks as if he doesn't already know because she's busy trying to get him out of his pants again.

She has a gleam in her eye that means she's remembered how turned on he gets when she uses medical terminology and proper anatomical names. Zed is fully aware that it's weird, and Ned had made his life a living hell when he'd found out about it somehow, but Zed's never been able to help it. He enjoys dirty talk as much as the next person, but there's always been something about using the proper term for everything. "You may present yourself," Patricia begins, making him undress in front of her before she begins naming exactly which parts of his anatomy she’d like to come into contact with her.

Later, when they're tangled together in front of the fire and Zed's beginning to think it's a miracle his dick hasn't just fallen off from overuse, she suggests that they go look at the pool. "Trish, you know you don't gotta do that."

Patricia pulls her robe back on and begins hunting for her slippers. "I am aware of that. I merely wish to _look_ at it and ascertain its acceptability."

Zed yanks one of the larger robes from the cabinet, making a mental note to have one of the remaining employees straighten the room in the morning while they're out visiting her old campsite. "Acceptability," he repeats teasingly.

"While _you_ might be used to all sorts of willy-nilly sexual congress in the tops of trees or beneath a rampaging Rakk Hive," Patricia declares, " _I_ am most assuredly _not_."

He snorts and puts his boots back on. _Willy-nilly_. "Okay then, let's go see if it passes muster."

The young man still down behind the front desk nearly falls off his chair in surprise when he sees them reappear, and Zed has a quiet word with him concerning the bedclothes and the breakfast arrangements before rejoining Patricia. She's wandering around looking at the pictures on the walls. "I hope you were quite severe on the matter of the homicidal bedsheets, Zed, because that was uncalled for."

"Don't you worry, honey. He'll take care of it," Zed promises, slipping an arm around her and steering Patricia towards the doors leading out to the pool. "Kinda dark out here - thought they'd have _some_ light," he murmurs, looking around. It's a good thing they didn't decide to come out earlier, because the heating situation doesn't look that good either.

"It might be pleasant to have some sort of fire," she says, echoing his thoughts. "The air is quite cold."

Zed figures that they don't usually get much business in the winter, or there would be some kind of fire pit... "I'll get that fixed; they gotta have a basin or two we could have a fire in." For what he's paid out, they certainly had _better_ accommodate him. Patricia takes note of what else would make her more likely to allow Zed to make love to her in or near the pool, and he relays her requests to the chagrined-looking employee who looks like he's just been through a war. Zed discovers why as soon as they go back to their room, and they're both pleased to discover that their bed has clean sheets and everything's been put back in order. The kid must’ve been hauling some serious ass while they were out by the pool.

The next morning doesn't start as early as usual, given that they stayed up so late and though Zed's body is certainly eager enough, he's relieved when Patricia doesn't give his erection any more than her customary fond squeeze. However… "Last was very instructive," she says, raising her eyebrows at him. "I would not mind more anatomy lessons, Doctor Blanco."

He figures he could arrange that with no problem whatsoever. "Sounds good to me... Doctor Tannis." Patricia smiles widely at his use of her title and slips out of the bed, fully nude. She stretches and Zed watches silently, feeling love fill his heart to bursting even as his body urges him to get over there and do something about how beautiful she is. It's just like it's always been, love and desire warring inside of him until he can't sit idle even though desire is the only thing he's _really_ shown her thus far. "Whyn't ya come on back over here a minute or two?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"’Cause I miss you," Zed tries.

Patricia stretches again, turning away from him slightly. "That does _not_ seem a valid reason for my return. What is in it for me?"

Yes, she's definitely baiting him now. Zed smiles and pushes the sheets away from his lap, palming his cock and stroking slowly. "This right here."

"Is that a proposition, Doctor?"

"Best one you're likely to get all day," he says, watching her lick her lips. "What'd you tell me last night? 'Present yourself'? Ain't that what you said?" Patricia lets out a guttural sound that makes him stroke faster, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of their bed. "Bend over," he says hoarsely. She does as ordered, and he almost stumbles on his way over to her - Patricia is breathing so hard she can barely keep her balance. Zed walks up behind her and runs a hand over her ass, admiring the slight glimpse of pink he can see from this angle. She whimpers as he drops to a crouch behind her, gently spreading her open so that he can take a better look. "Look at this pretty little pussy," Zed breathes. "Just beautiful."

She's so wet, he knows he could just stand up and slide right in. It never ceases to amaze him to know how much she wants him - Patricia Tannis wants _him_. "Zed," she whines, "Please."

"Please, what?" He's perfectly aware of what she wants, and _she_ knows he knows, but she'll play the game because experience has taught her (well, hopefully) that Zed won't leave her unsatisfied. "What d'you need, pretty girl?"

Patricia wriggles her hips. "Kiss me. _Here_."

Zed kisses the back of her thigh. "Here?"

"No! Zed!"

He moves his mouth to the curve of her ass. "Here."

" _No_."

A devilish impulse makes him part her buttocks and brush his lips over her anus, which makes her shriek and nearly fall down. "Not there, either?" Zed asks, feigning disappointment.

Patricia glares at him over her shoulder. "No. But it is possibly an area in need of exploration." Well, okay then. "Now, please move down to my vaginal area before I begin striking you about the head and shoulders with a blunt object!"

Zed laughs and makes her a happy woman by complying with her wishes, pleased that she's actually _asked_ him. He strokes her with his tongue, reveling in the feel of her against his mouth as well as the cries of pleasure issuing from _her_ mouth. God, her cunt tastes sweet. When she's thoroughly strung out from his ministrations and starting to make begging noises, he rises from his crouch and grasps her waist with both hands. Zed pushes inside her with a strong thrust, holding her still and groaning to feel her walls contract around him. "God _damn_ , you're a tight fit," he whispers harshly, sliding one of his hands up her back before gripping her hips and getting to work. Zed fucks her into a shrieking, boneless heap on the floor before actively pursuing his own orgasm, which wrings several more howls from her throat by the time he's finished.

"You are positively barbaric! I won't be able to walk properly for at least three hours," Patricia complains. "Pandorans are insatiable beasts, aren't they?"

"Sure, if you're lucky. I am too _old_ for this," Zed sighs. "You and your damned sassy mouth."

"Don't blame it on _me_ , Pandoran beast."

He laughs and sits up, trying to remember where his change of clothes is – they can’t go out and about wearing bathrobes, no matter how comfortable they are. “I’m gonna take a shower, and you should probably get some breakfast.”

Patricia yawns widely. “I believe I will join you…but neither of us have eaten,” she says, giving him the perfect opening.

“I just did.”

“Oh.” She’s following him into the shower enclosure when she finally realizes what he’d meant. “Zed _Blanco!_ ”

Zed makes the executive decision that they won’t have any sexual contact – or alcohol – until they try out that pool, but declines to tell her about it since it’ll just make her go for him immediately. As it is, he’s still a little sore from everything they’d gotten up to the day before and he’s willing to bet she’s not exactly comfortable either. To that end, no pun intended, he slides back into his role as her primary care physician and asks to examine her when they finish with their shared shower. It’s distracting to be doing this right on their bed, but he intends to do right by her. Patricia is willing enough to answer his questions as he examines her gently and she’s a little inflamed from all the friction, but her soreness should dissipate with a little bit of rest. She’s still tired, and in no shape for an extended hike up to that shack of hers, so Zed suggests that he give her a massage after breakfast.

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” Patricia yawns, leaning on him as he helps her into her clothes. “I feel perfectly capable.”

He grips her chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing her to look at him. “Honey, listen to your doctor.”

Patricia looks mutinous and he knows she’s seconds away from insulting him, but she visibly thinks better of it and sighs in defeat. “Very well. I suppose you’ve taken a ridiculous vow not to engage me sexually until I do.”

“Matter of fact, I have.” He leans in to kiss her lips. “C’mon, let’s go eat.”

She yawns her way through breakfast and falls asleep the minute Zed is beginning the promised massage, but he keeps at it until he can feel that her muscles are fully relaxed. It isn’t easy to keep focused when he’s so hard it hurts, and he feels slightly embarrassed at needing to stop so that he can open his pants to relieve the pressure of the confining fabric, but at least she’s not awake to see. Of course, this turns out to be an even worse form of self-torture because Zed’s still straddling her legs. He grits his teeth and gets off of her, retreating to the furthest corner of their room because the body oil has made her skin so soft and slick… “ _Lord_ , I wish you’d wake up,” he groans, rubbing his hands over his face and going to take another (much colder) shower. Zed just doesn’t know what’s gotten into him – he hasn’t been this horny since he was a desperate teenager and here he is, going on forty-five and convinced he’ll die if he can’t go in that room and get back between her legs. Those long, long legs and the prize at the junction of them. He curses aloud and reaches between his own legs, cold water be damned.

He leaves a note beside the bed telling her to ECHO him once she gets up, then goes for a long walk around town – the Hyperion Corporate Giftshop is being vandalized as Zed walks past it, so he stops to watch and give the kids some pointers regarding spelling before drifting over to browse through Marcus’ outlet. The man himself is elsewhere, probably searching through the pockets of a dead bandit, so he feels free to linger over some of the newer models that have just come in from Jakobs. Zed would much rather have one of the E-Tech weapons, but they’re harder to come by and he really _does_ need a more reliable mode of self-defense than his buzz-axe… 

The salesman nearly suckers him into a pistol he doesn’t really want before he catches a glimpse of something he _does_. “Let me see that one,” he orders, tapping the case.

“Oh, I'm afraid that particular model-"

"Will be handed over to me right the hell now," Zed threatens. "Don't you pull that 'unavailable' skagshit on _me_ , kid. If I can see it, I can buy it... and suddenly jackin' up the price ain't gonna be too good for your health."

The boy sullenly retrieves the modified assault rifle from the case where it had been nearly concealed by some other crates, and Zed's palms start itching when he sees that it really _is_ what he's been looking for. This weekend is turning out to be better and better; he's gotten laid more times than he can count, he's hardly had to wear clothes, and now he's finally about to get his hands on some E-Tech. As Tina would undoubtedly say: fuckin' _sweet_.

He's made the mistake of showing how much he wants the gun, even though he knows better than that, so Zed is swindled out of more money than he can really afford to part with right now... still, it's _E-Tech_ and he's too pleased to truly be upset about it. " _Man_ , that's awesome," Zed says admiringly once he's outside and raring to shoot something. Maybe Patricia's gotten up already so he can show her... but no, if she was awake then she would've ECHO-ed him by now. Probably.

Zed jogs out by the tracks so that he can squint up at the verge by the massive satellite dish - it's hard to make out details from so far away, but something tells him that she's definitely up there. He's still closer to the inn than her old dig site, or whatever she used that place for, so Zed heads over to stick his head past the door to their suite, finding her missing.

It figures.

He leaves most of the spare ammo on the bedside table and heads out purposefully, hoping Patricia hasn't run afoul of any wildlife. The hike up isn't too bad, as these things go, but Zed is still thinking of how the exertion won't have been good for her condition - damn it, he'd told her to rest! It's his fault she's in this state, anyway, because he couldn't stay off of her for more than five minutes at a time. Zed feels at his back pocket for the Insta-Health vials he's brought along with him and wonders why he'd ever thought that she would obey his order to stay put.

Zed can hear her before he actually sees her, pacing back and forth in front of the beaten-down and not entirely safe-looking shack. She's talking to herself about popcorn and CL4P-TP unit parts, so Zed settles on a tree stump prepared to wait as long as it takes. He uses the time to examine his new gun, and he's buffing it with his shirt and admiring how dangerous it looks when her shadow falls across him. "Did you murder someone for that?" Patricia asks. "Where did you get it? I want to kill something with it. May I hold it?"

"Easy, girl." Zed smiles and hands it over, not bothering to get up; he's content to sit and watch her weigh it in her hands. There’s just something about a beautiful woman handling a deadly weapon. "Just don't shoot me, please."

Patricia sights down the barrel, and blows a hole through a fallen branch. "Don't be ridiculous; I am far too fond of you and your splendid male anatomy."

"Sounds like you're just after me for my dick," Zed says, shifting on his chosen perch. "You like me for more'n that though, right?"

She looks at him blankly. "I would have no use for your male organ if you were not the one attached to it, Doctor Blanco."

It’s not a declaration of undying love and devotion, but he’ll take what he can get. "You sure know how to sweet-talk an old man." Zed rests his elbows on his knees, gazing up at her. "Thought I told you to stay in bed."

Patricia turns away from him in search of another target. "I feel perfectly healthy, but if you would like to conduct another thorough physical examination...I believe that my old desk is certainly sturdy enough for such an undertaking." He shakes his head as she peeks back at him over her shoulder, then clarifies her meaning as if he isn't fully aware of it already. "I would like to have sex on the desk."

"We can't just spend all our time fuckin', Tricia."

"Whyever not?" Her eyes grow round in genuine surprise. 

Well, she’s got him there. “Because,” Zed explains, the veritable soul of eloquence.

"Do you _not_ want to? Your dilated pupils seem at odds with your refusal, and I was given to believe that this weekend was specifically arranged for continuous lovemaking."

"The problem ain't that I don't want to, honey - believe me, I _want_ to! It's just kinda weird that we've been goin' at it like crazy and not doin' much else... just ain't used to it, I guess."

Patricia walks back over and kneels in front of him, gazing into his eyes. "It is true that neither of us is 'used' to it, but we have the rare opportunity to indulge ourselves. I was less than enthused when we arrived yesterday, but you have somehow piqued my libido to the point where I...I cannot think of much other than sexual gratification," she finishes somewhat shyly.

It makes him feel a lot better to hear her confess that she seems to be as wildly horny as he is, but he still has her comfort to think of. "Are you, uh" he licks suddenly dry lips "still... _sore_ down in your parts?"

"There is something to be said for 'kissing it better,'" she tells him boldly. "And by that, I mean-"

"Oh, I got your meaning loud and clear," Zed assures her. So much for his vow not to fuck the hell out of her until later on. "Ain't it a little cold up here, though?" Turns out she's thought of that already, and has even brought a blanket with her for padding, lowering her pants just enough to provide access as she leans over the desk. All that's left for him to do is get over there behind her and give his woman a good time. It really _is_ cold as hell, but she's got his blood up so it turns out okay - he gets in position and gives it to her with slow, careful pushes of his hips. Patricia moans out his name over and over and finally shudders around him in release that brings him off with her.

They get cleaned up as quickly as possible because while her backside is relatively warm due to his body covering hers, Zed's ass is freezing. Patricia laughs at how cold it is, pinching him in an excess of high spirits before offering to wrap the blanket around his hips like a skirt. "I'll give _you_ a skirt," Zed growls at her, drawing her into his arms for a kiss while she plunges her hands down the back of his pants to warm him up.

"You are making no sense at all, Zed," she informs him. "Perhaps the aftereffects of using Engorge have addled your aging wits."

Zed draws back to give her an incredulous look - she's actually just made a pretty good joke at his expense; his dislike of that particular drug is the stuff of legend around Sanctuary. "Honey, who needs Engorge when they got _you_?"

They somehow manage to make it through the rest of the day without too many...interludes...that decimate his energy level, and he gently reminds her about her decision to 'experience' the heated pool. Patricia asks him a great deal of questions regarding the mechanics of sex while submerged in water which he tries to answer objectively - Zed doesn't want her to change her mind, but he also feels a responsibility to be as truthful as possible so that she knows what she's getting into. Patricia signals her continued willingness, much to his relief, and turns the subject to that of Zed's newest acquisition - he's more than happy to discuss the gun and how the bullets are converted into energy. He also loves to see how her eyes light up when she talks about something she's truly interested in, making expansive gestures with her hands and leaning over the table as she drives home a point. As they finish their dinner and are slowly walking back to the inn, however, her theories give way to anxiety over possibly being caught _en flagrante_.

"Those bushes are too high for anyone to see over," Zed reminds her, "And if anyone's gonna hang around peepin' in _this_ cold, I'm inclined to think they've probably earned a good look or two... if you still ain't sure, whyn't you stay out here while I go in and then you can see what you can see?"

Patricia thinks about it. "No, I suppose you're right. I just... worry, sometimes, about prying eyes."

"Hell, we'd probably teach 'em a thing or two," Zed laughs, steering her inside and up to their room so that they can change into their robes. He keeps her up there for ten minutes or so, giving her a few kisses to help get her in the mood before they head back down to their final destination.

"Are you sure about this?" Patricia whispers loudly, peering around as if bandits might start leaping through the foliage at any moment.

"It'll be just fine," he says reassuringly, gesturing towards the tables and chairs where spare robes and towels are neatly hung. There's even a small chimenea with everything they need to make a fire. "We can sit here for a lil' bit til you're comfortable. Remember, you don't even gotta take nothin' off if you don't want to."

They sit down at the table that's closest to the chimenea, and Patricia watches him light the tinder and carefully arrange the rest of the wood. "This is one in a series of new experiences for me," she confesses. "I sometimes forget how hard adjusting to them can be."

Zed reaches over to take her hand, stroking his thumb over her knuckles. "I know it ain't easy on ya but you've been doin real good, Trish."

She immediately looks pleased, and teases him again about his excitement over the gun he’d purchased earlier. “I don’t know how you two can stand to be apart for so long,” Patricia says. “Hopefully it won’t be too jealous at being left behind in the room.”

“I’ll be sure to explain everything to her, don’t you worry,” he says with a laugh.

Patricia smiles back at him, tightening her grip on his fingers before turning her head to look at the pool. "The longer I sit where I am, the more likely I am to _stay_ sitting where I am. Maybe it would be best if we got this experience over with so that my anxiety level can revert to as normal as possible."

It's not the most heartening statement Zed's ever heard, but he supposes that it'll have to do. "Okay, let's do it." He squeezes her fingers and gives her a smile. "C'mon, hon."

She takes a deep breath and allows him to help her up. "I am aware that it's only water, yet I find myself unaccountably nervous," Patricia says shakily. 

"No need for that. Look, I'll go first. You don't even have to come in all the way-just stick your feet in; it'll warm you up." Zed unties the sash keeping his robe closed and shrugs it off his shoulders, placing it on a nearby bench. The air feels even colder, but the water is hot enough that he doesn't mind at all once he steps in. He settles on one of the lower steps so that his shoulders are completely covered by the water, looking over at Patricia. "Feels real good," Zed tells her. "C'mon and check it out."

Patricia wraps her arms around herself and inches towards him, arriving behind his left shoulder a full minute later. "It looks unsanitary, yet invitingly warm," she says. "The lack of seating is worrisome."

"Just sit on my robe and put your feet in," he tells her again.

She does so, and Zed watches her slight shiver of pleasure at the heat. "That is very nice." Patricia slowly loses the worst of her inhibitions concerning the pool and he waits patiently, helping her arrange her robe so that her skin doesn't come in contact with the rough cement liner. Soon she's in the water with him, and Zed waits a little bit longer before asking if he can put his hands inside her robe.

Patricia bites her lip and gazes at him, then gauges his interest by reaching over between his legs. "I suppose."

Neither of them are as eager as they had been and with Patricia nudged a little further from her comfort zone, Zed knows that he needs to go slower than slow. It's a callback to the earlier days of their relationship, when she needed a great deal more foreplay and reassurance before actual _sex_ occurred. He didn't mind it then (though to be perfectly honest, he'd thought he'd be the first person ever to actually die of anticipation a few times) and doesn't mind it now - as long as she's comfortable, he can wait as long as it takes.

"Nobody can see us, 'specially with us bein' in the water and whatnot, but say the word and we'll go inside," Zed whispers, leaning in to butt his forehead against hers. 

Patricia surprises him by scooting closer and lifting her hands, settling her fingers on his jawline and rubbing her thumbs over the five o'clock shadow that seems to appear an hour after he shaves each morning. "I know."

He brushes his lips against hers, deepening the kiss when she doesn't protest. Her mouth is warm and sweet, and Zed feels like he could kiss her for hours. He doesn't try to put his hands inside her robe just yet, preferring to wait until she makes the first move - she'll typically just go for his dick despite the fact that she prefers a slower approach when it comes to anyone touching _her_ , which he finds endlessly amusing. 

Patricia keeps her fingers on his jaw, as gentle as if he just might break if she pressed any harder. Zed can feel the sweep of her lashes against his skin as he sucks her bottom lip into his mouth and grazes it with his teeth, drawing back slightly to lick at the corner of her mouth in the way that she likes. He keeps his mouth slanted over hers even as he feels her hands trace the breadth of his shoulders before traveling straight down his chest to his groin.

He grunts appreciatively as she strokes him but she's a little bit too eager. Zed curves his hand around her furiously pumping fist, guiding her into a slower rhythm. "Oh. I've forgotten again," Patricia blurts loudly.

Zed distracts her with a deep kiss that makes her forget her chagrin as she clutches at his shoulders, then he gently guides her hand back into the water. "It's okay, honey. This, now...that's _real_ nice," he says breathlessly as her fingers take possession of him once more. "Yeah, just like that." Zed unties the belt of her robe with one hand, still guiding her movements with the other.

He can't see her body beneath the water but he certainly doesn't need to, having memorized every single curve and plane long ago. Patricia sighs with pleasure as he strokes her belly and moves both his hands to cup her breasts. Her hand is still wrapped around his cock, moving slowly but with firm pressure - her rhythm falters as he sets about distracting her. "Zed," she murmurs, abandoning her task altogether when he pulls her onto his lap.

The tip of his erection brushes against her, and they both inhale sharply at the sensation. He's well aware of the fact that too much water isn't a good thing during sex and that they'll both have to get out of the pool if they _really_ get into it, but there's still plenty of pleasure to be had by gentle touches and teasing. "So beautiful," Zed sighs, leaning forward to touch his tongue to one of her nipples. Patricia's head falls back and she pets the back of his neck encouragingly as he lavishes attention on each breast, licking and sucking hard enough to pull sounds from her throat that go straight to his cock. "I wanna take you right here, honey...just lift you up on the edge and ride you 'til you can't take it any more," he murmurs to her, moving his hips.

She gasps and rocks against him. "Oh," she moans, digging her nails into his skin and moving so that his erection is firmly cinched between her thighs. Each movement creates a delicious sensation that has them moaning into each other's mouths as they kiss. "Zed...please," Patricia begs finally, and he's ready and willing to oblige her.

Zed hoists her up on the edge of the pool, grabbing his discarded robe and pulling it over the cement behind her before giving Patricia a gentle push backwards. She leans back on her elbows, breathing hard as he lifts her feet onto his shoulders and leans in between her spread legs. After her immersion in the water, her pussy is warm with an added tang from the pool's minerals - Zed sucks at the sweet folds of tender flesh, wishing she would let him do this for her a lot more often; he knows how much she loves it, but she’s developed a weird complex about actually _asking_ him. Patricia’s moans grow louder as he works her with his tongue, making sure she’s nice and wet before going anywhere near her clit – anything else will simply end up hurting her, and he’ll be damned if he lets that happen. He can feel her legs trembling while he licks her and rubs his hands up and down her thighs to make sure she stays warm. Zed draws back in an attempt to gauge just how ready she is, and she looks pretty damned ready with her chest heaving and those long legs splayed open like that – he feels like he could come just from _looking_ at her, and quickly reaches down between his own legs to apply enough pressure so that the urge recedes.

“W-w-what are you…?” Damn, she can’t even _talk_ right – one corner of his mouth curls upwards in a smirk of pride.

He lifts his lower body from the water to show Patricia, kneeling off to one side and sliding a finger inside her. “I do _this_ ” Zed repeats the motion carefully “if I don’t wanna come just yet – I could just by watchin’ you.”

“Oh,” Patricia says wonderingly, then shudders when he thumbs her clit lightly. “ _Oooooooh…!_ ” she slips backwards onto the robe he’s spread out right behind her, then struggles back up onto her elbows so that she can reach for his cock. “S-so hot,” she groans.

He groans, too, because she’s rubbing her fingers right along the slit and the sensation is just too damned good. “Ohhhh, honey… better not,” Zed pants. “I’ll go off right here.” As it is, fluid is steadily leaking all over her fingertips – he has to pull away and squeeze firmly, breathing hard.

“I think I’d like to watch that,” she says suddenly, which nearly undermines his efforts.

Zed drops back in the pool and reapplies himself to pleasuring her, which has the fringe benefit of shutting her the hell up so she can’t make any more suggestions that drive him absolutely wild, and of course the technical aspect of it gives his body time to relax – he wants this experience to blow her mind so completely, she’ll be willing to follow any more of his suggestions without a second thought. Zed swipes his tongue from her perineum up to her clitoris with a long lick, and her thighs clamp around his ears like a vise while she looses a shriek that echoes in the small courtyard. He eases her grip and slowly begins to concentrate his attention on her clit, one hand spreading her wide while he works the fingers of his other hand in and out of her. Patricia seems to have forgotten her earlier fears of being seen _and_ heard, from the way she’s crying out his name. He doesn’t think he’s ever heard anything as sweet.

She’s humping against him frantically, pulling his hair and threateningly bodily harm if he doesn’t put his cock inside her. “We got all night, sweetheart,” Zed says when he comes up for air, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. “Besides…you taste so fuckin’ _good_.” Too strung out to bother pretending she doesn't love it when Zed talks dirty to her, Patricia just slumps back on the robe with a whimper that steadily rises in volume when he goes back for seconds. She climaxes against his mouth after only a few more licks and he eases up so she doesn't become over stimulated, but god _damn_ if she doesn't look good wriggling around like that... and all because of _him_. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of feeling proud of it.

Zed coaxes her back into passion and, bracing his arms on the edge of the pool, lifts himself out of the pool to kneel between her legs. "Yes," Patricia sighs as he sinks into the tight, hot clasp of her body. " _Oh_ , yes."

She feels so, _so_ good - and he tells her this repeatedly as he works his hips. The air is cold enough to make Zed shiver despite how warm his exertions are making him, which means that Patricia's got to be freezing. "Shoulda said somethin,'" Zed scolds, scooping her up. "Colder'n friggin' Tundra Express out here." He maneuvers her easily so that they're still connected, and Patricia grasps at his shoulders as he carries her back into the hot water.

"Much better." She practically purrs as she wraps her arms around his neck, wriggling appreciatively. "I find myself enjoying this."

Zed sighs inwardly at how talkative she's being, since it's usually a surefire gauge to how well he's doing between the sheets; if she's still running her mouth, then that means he's not doing his job right. Still, he _really_ got her to shut the hell up earlier so it's not like he's been caught sleeping. "Good," is what he says aloud. He bites down on the skin just over her jugular vein and quickens the movement of his hips. She's wet enough that even the water can't impede his progress, and he doesn't think they'll be there long enough for her natural lubrication to be rinsed away.

Her eyes slip closed as he moves his hands on her body under the water, keeping her in position and pinning her against the side of the pool so he has enough leverage. Patricia's voice is ragged in his ear, urging him to go faster, fuck her harder... Zed's not sure where she learned to talk to him like that, but he doesn't care because it's so damned _hot_. Usually when she's tried, it comes out so weird he worries for her sanity. This, though... he likes this. "I want to _watch_ ," she reminds him suddenly and just like that, he's done for.

Zed heaves her back up on the edge of the pool, raises himself up on one knee, and comes on her stomach with thick, pearlescent ropes of ejaculate. " _Ffffffffuck_ ," he groans, feeling Patricia reaching up to cup his balls and tug on them with the firm grip he likes. "Oh, _Trish_." He throws his head back as another spasm hits him, making him spill on the fingers she’s lifted to massage the swollen head of his cock.

He gasps for air, hardly able to keep his trembling legs from collapsing because she’s still caressing him and it’s quickly becoming too much. Patricia hums in acknowledgement when he asks her to let up because he’s too sensitive for that right now, and he really _does_ collapse on her. She wriggles beneath him until she’s managed to get him back inside of her, and Zed buries his face in her neck with a loud moan. Patricia plays with the sweaty hair at the nape of his neck, sighing in contentment. “I enjoyed watching you orgasm,” she says softly. “Thank you for showing me.”

Through his exhaustion, Zed can only laugh helplessly. “Patricia Tannis, you are one strange woman.” 

They lay there for a while until he manages to move off of her and she rolls over onto her side, looking so well-fucked that he'd pat himself on the back if he had the energy to move. "I have been meaning to say something to you, and I hope you do not mind too much," Patricia says dreamily.

Oh, here it comes. Zed always knew it would one day, but he never thought that day would be _now_. These two days have been perfect - why couldn't it have lasted just a little while longer? Despite the heat from the fire and the steam from the pool, he suddenly feels like she's poured ice over him. Gone is the afterglow from their lovemaking, replaced by sorrow because he knows what she's about to tell him. "Well," he says slowly, "I always said you could tell me anything." Dread settles inside him bone deep.

Patricia wets her lips with her tongue, looking nervous. He wonders which planet she's going to, and just how far away it is; maybe she won't leave right away, maybe she'll- "I don't have a great deal of experience with... interpersonal relationships. As you know, and are well aware. I did not come to Pandora with the intention of...what I mean to say _is_..."

She trails off, and Zed tells himself that he must be supportive of her choices just like he always has been... he tells himself that losing her won't _really_ destroy him; it'll just feel like it has, and in time he'll be okay. "Um." Zed clears his throat miserably. "When, uh, when're you figurin' on leavin'?"

Patricia's eyes widen. "Leaving?"

"Yeah, I just... I just hope it ain't _too_ soon, 'cause-"

She sits up with a frown, pulling one of the dry towels around her shoulders. "Zed, are you telling me that you want me to leave? This is very confusing."

"Well... of _course_ I don't want you t'go, but I'm not gonna stand in your way if you think it's your time to leave."

"It is not my time to leave," she protests. "Did you think I was leaving? Is that what-"

Zed thinks that she's not the only one who's confused. "Hang on - you're _not_ leavin.'"

Patricia blinks at him. "No."

"...oh," he says, feeling a wave of relief so strong that he's abruptly lightheaded. "I thought that's what you were tryin' to say."

"No," she says again. "Not at all."

"Well then... what _were_ you tryin' to say?" Maybe, Zed thinks, she's just through with _him_ even if she'll be staying on Pandora. Yes, that's probably what it is.

Patricia clears her throat as he reaches for a clean robe and passes one to her, too. "This is quite difficult for me, Zed, despite our intimate relationship with each other. I hardly even know where to begin, but I hope that you will remain silent and let me speak."

He opens his mouth to tell her that he'll try, but then thinks better or it and nods instead. 

"I...I feel that _some_ explanation is required for this. To prepare myself for this conversation, I even approached Moxxi and asked her advice...if that can be believed." Patricia's voice grows softer, and she lifts her head to gaze up at the night sky. "She said that I need not explain anything to you and that you would appreciate my bluntness, as you are the only one on this planet who really _does_ appreciate it." Zed starts gnawing at the inside of his cheek, wishing Patricia really _would_ just put him out of his misery already, but she takes a deep breath and keeps talking.

"When I came to Pandora, it felt as though everything _here_ had no purpose but to attack me. Even our initial meetings felt like a kind of battle, but I..." she breaks off and hides her face from him before continuing. "My mental health has been assailed at every turn since I've arrived on this planet. Each... safe place... I've built for myself has similarly been assaulted by forces beyond my control. Yet I've come to realize that-that- my true safe place is… oh, I really _am_ no good at this, Zed!"

He clears his throat and reaches out for her. Even if she says what he's sure she'll say, he still can't just sit there when she's hurting. "Maybe you could just, you know, do what Moxxi said. Just come out with it," he says gently.

Patricia turns back and, sure enough, those beautiful eyes of hers are filled with tears. "I love you."

Well, he wasn’t expecting _that_.

It takes a minute for those words to really sink in but once they do, Zed can only stare at her incredulously. "What in the _hell_ did you just say?" he demands loudly. Surely he's heard wrong. Her eyes grow enormous, and she starts scrambling for her feet but Zed's recovered enough to grab her and try to stop the incipient panic attack. "Honey, _whoa_ \- slow down, Trish, it's okay-"

"I've ruined everything, just like I always do, but I thought this was when I was supposed to say it," she says, talking quickly and attempting to free herself. "I'm no good at this and I even told you I wasn't...!" He shuts her up with a deep kiss that finally makes her voice dwindle into silence, then he kisses the tiny furrow between her brows because she looks so adorably confused, and then there's the spray of freckles on her cheekbones that need a kiss next.

"If you only knew" Zed kisses the spot just below her left ear "how I've longed to hear" he moves his lips to the faint scar on her forehead "you say those words to me." He slants his mouth over hers and kisses her so passionately that he feels her arms come around him even though she probably still feels like running. "Wanted to tell you but I thought it might scare you, so I didn't. Shoulda known better."

He comes up for air and looks down at her, but she's no longer trying to take off - she's just laying underneath him with that short hair sticking up everywhere, her parted lips swollen from his kisses. "You wanted to tell me... what, exactly?"

His heart is beating so wildly, he'll probably end up on some sort of medication. She looks so vulnerable and scared - just like he'd felt when she'd been the one doing the talking. "Patricia Tannis, I love you so friggin' much I don't know _what_ to do with myself."

Her face crumples and he’s astonished when she dissolves into tears, so overwrought that all she can do is sob. Zed stares at her in astonishment, wondering why his declaration has triggered...this. She'd already told him that she loved him, and he'd said that he loved her back - he's not _too_ familiar with this love business, but Zed's pretty sure once both parties agree that they're in love, it's supposed to be a happy occasion. He wracks his brain trying to think of what to do next and can't come up with anything besides just holding her.

This is pretty damned weird, Zed thinks as he struggles to move her closer to the fire, but the more he considers it the more he figures that he actually might have a frame of reference for this situation. Some people just happened to cry when they were happy - there had been a tear or two in his own eye the day he'd gotten his first blowjob, after all, so that's probably what's going on. 

Except, it keeps _going_ on. And _on_.

"Honey, please don't cry," Zed begs her finally, abandoning the back-patting approach because it's obviously not doing any good. "Talk to me? Please?"

Patricia waves her hands around helplessly, then buries her face into his chest again. "I...I..."

It slowly dawns on him that this has got to be the result of all the stress he's inadvertently put her under during the past two days. She's undergone relocation, a _lot_ of new sexual experiences, and now she has to deal with the aftermath of admitting feelings she hadn't been sure would be received too well. Patricia had actually sounded _scared_ to tell him, like she'd thought he might abandon her... Zed has to wonder exactly what she'd discussed with Moxxi and wonder, too, if Patricia's hysterics tie in somehow with her particular mental state. Once they'd become a couple, Zed had studied what she'd called her 'personality disorder' in an attempt to understand her better - while he doesn't think that there's a single thing wrong with her personality, even if she can embarrass him sometimes with the things she'll bring up out of nowhere, he remembers reading a certain article. It had stated that while it might _seem_ that people like his Patricia lack empathy, they actually feel emotions too intensely to cope. So, she's probably still feeling upset that he might not have wanted her, worried that someone could've been watching them, _and_ happy that he loves her...along with a host of other things she hasn't really had time to fully process.

Zed feels relieved that he might have actually figured out the problem, but he still has to solve it. He rocks her in his arms, looking around and deciding that if part of this has been caused by the pool, then he'd better get her away from it so she has one less thing to worry about. "Okay, sweetheart, I'm gonna lift you up now and take you back to our room," Zed says gently, kissing her temple. "That all right with you?"

She nods, and he tucks the towel around her before putting action to words. The same attendant is back behind the desk tonight and Zed almost feels sorry for him because the poor kid has basically getting a front row seat to their sex life; now he has to deal with watching Zed walk through the lobby stark naked, carrying a sobbing woman whose modesty is only barely preserved by a towel. 

He gets her back up to their room and spreads a few blankets out on the floor in front of the fire, thinking that being on the bed might cause her more distress - Zed doesn't want her getting the idea that he expects anything else sexually. He's momentarily at a loss because he's not sure how else to soothe her, but he quickly remembers how much she enjoys it when he massages her. Zed settles behind her and rubs her back again, moving his hands up slowly to knead her shoulders and periodically comb through her hair. He concentrates on rubbing the tension from her muscles, and her distress slowly lessens. "First time I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen," Zed murmurs, sliding his hands up and down her arms. "Then you opened your mouth and made me so mad, I couldn't even sleep. I just looked up at the ceiling thinking of all the things I shoulda said to you."

"Then there was that day I was fixin' the med vendors and here you come, standing over me and just talkin' to yourself like you were really gettin' some answers. You got no idea how much I laughed when you told me later that you thought _I_ was havin' that conversation with you." Zed runs his fingers through her hair slowly, making sure the blunt nails scrape against her scalp because he knows how she likes it. "Figure that was the day I started to love you. Took me a long time to realize it, since I was pretty sensitive about you bein' a _real_ doctor."

Patricia shifts in his arms and he's surprised to realize that, somewhere along the way, she's finally stopped crying. Zed resumes the gentle massage, leaning forward to kiss her just behind her right ear. "I never thought that I'd find someone as special as you, pretty girl. Life on Pandora ain't easy, and I've seen a lot of friends die young... after a while you just learn not to get too attached, 'cause what's the point? I tried my best not to love you as much as I do, honey, but it's like wishin' the sun won't come up in the morning. It's gonna rise, 'cause that's just what it does; and as long as you're _you_... I'm gonna love you with everything I got."

She sniffles and turns to face him, those beautiful green eyes still wet with tears. "Good." Zed waits for her to continue, but apparently that's all the comment she has to make.

Well, he supposes that it's more than enough for him. "Wanna go to bed? Just to sleep, mind."

"I now have a sinus headache, so no."

"I can fix that," Zed reminds her. "Need a shot? I brought a couple just in case... plus I know that guy who's on all the med vendors."

Patricia reaches up to lay her hands on either side of his face, tracing the age lines at the corners of his eyes. "Yes, please." She even asks him to administer it, and it's a measure of how exhausted she is that even a full syringe doesn't perk her up any. "Will you hold me until I fall asleep?"

Zed carries her to the bed. "I'll hold you forever - how's that?" She barely has the energy to smile, but does it anyway. He feels his heart turn over as he gazes down at her, but this time he has no qualms about actually telling her how he feels. "I love you, Doctor Tannis."

"Love...too," Patricia sighs as her breathing evens out.

He bends down to kiss her forehead tenderly. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel obligated to mention that while I have family members and a few friends who have autism, I myself am an allistic neurotypical. If my portrayal of Tannis is in any way offensive, or simply just _wrong_ , I encourage any readers to share their concerns with me. Thank you for reading!


End file.
